


Birds of a feather

by itsaseamonster



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Be nice please, Grindeldore, M/M, POV First Person, english is not my first language and this has no beta, it's just albus thinking about the things past, why did i do this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 08:06:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6276310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsaseamonster/pseuds/itsaseamonster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He swept me off my feet and dragged me down with him and I went willingly, longing to share my deepest thoughts with him for I knew he understands the plight of living in the world depleted of brilliance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birds of a feather

He swept me off my feet and dragged me down with him and I went willingly, longing to share my deepest thoughts with him for I knew he understands the plight of living in the world depleted of brilliance.

I yearned for admiration, for my skills to be acknowledged, for people to stand in line just to see me and applaud me on my superiority. And I was the best in school, known by all the professors and scholars to be the prodigy, the best in magic and character.  
I was thrown into a vortex of mishaps, into the village that could never nurture my abilities. With my mother dead I was meant to stay in Godric's Hollow with a mad sister and a dull younger brother to play their caretaker.  
Was that really my destiny to be closed behind several doors to shush my sister's screaming or under the shadow of a thick bush so noone sees her drooling onto her night gown because she refused to let me dress her properly? Was I really so expendable for the magical world that it does not matter if I am forced to fight with my child brother every evening because he refuses to brush his teeth? Should I rather iron handkerchiefs than study properties of dragon blood?  
I was furious of course. When the first wave of sadness because of my mother's death passed I realized I despair not for her but my fate.

Gellert was golden, radiant, pure energy. He moved with grace, keeping his right hand raised to his abdomen, nonchalantly holding expensive looking pocket watch when I first saw him. He reminded me of sculptures gone alive, so clear and calm was his face with features out of marble, no, quartz. He was shining and sharp, he was not sculpted for mundane things, he knew he was not meant to spend his lifetime here with his aunt but on a pedestal high above every other with them being nothing but pebbles dancing in waves of ever changing ocean of his energy. Vowels clinged to his tongue when he spoke, I felt my heart beat faster then ever. I found myself enchanted, so to say.

We are birds of a feather he told me very soon after our first meeting. He was looking at me through his eyelashes, not really willing to turn to me completely. It was because I was yet to show him I am more than some bird, that I am similar to him in many ways. We soon found out we can compete with each other both in magic and in the way we would like to affect the world. He understood me, the first person who really knew what I was talking about and I understood him. A bird of prey. His eyes shone and he was facing me without second doubt. I unabashedly drank his every word, clinging to his tongue like the vowels of his accent.  
We spent centuries talking about us, our plans, our future, the future of the world as we will make it. We spent milleniums in his undercroft room writing down our ideas and inventing new spells and…

… and I do not possess the ability to say how or when it happened but suddenly I was so deep in love I could not breathe I could not live without him in my vicinity like he was my oxygen and my water and I was just a mould desperately longing to be touched by the master. I yearned to be sculpted by him, to be more like him, to reminiscent at least a bit of his beautiful soul but how could I ever hope to achieve something like that?  
And then, it was so early in the morning the birds already started to chirp above us in the branches of the huge beech, he leaned closer to me. We sat there during the warm summer night discussing everything and nothing. He took my hand, softly brushed my skin and with his index finger he wrote the symbol of the deathly hallows into my hand. I watched his movements completely enchanted by the warmth of his closeness and the tingles in my palm. He smiled, not only with his mouth but with his eyes too, the perfect smile.

  
He leaned closer to me, grabbed my hand and brought me to him. Our mouths touched gently and nervously at first but then I parted my lips a bit for some reason I did not understand, maybe because they were trembling so much, but it was a signal for him. His eyes were closed and his breath so warm. I felt his fingers on my neck making their way through my hair, I felt his soft lips move on mine. I was like a boulder and he was carving into me, his spine arching to carve deeper, his hand on my neck pushing me closer. I stopped breathing so my gasp for air cut the silence but it only made him kiss me even deeper.  
  
He was not looking ashamed when we parted, his face was flushed but his lips were red like blood and his eyes excited. He blew away a stray golden curl from his eyes the way he always did and he was looking at me, no, deep into me. It was too late when I realized he was searching for answers on unasked questions in my head. He smiled slyly and oh it sent an electric wave down my spine. He liked what he saw in my mind, I knew what I was thinking about. It wasn't unusual for us to look into each other's head but now it felt intimate and special and I wanted him to look more. He did as I bid him and his brow twitched and his body tightened. The smile enlarged and there was a flash of a very strong emotion.

After that night our meetings were never the same and the way he looked at me also changed. His eyes were more intently hooked into mine, his lips parted as I spoke. Never before did he look like he wasn`t as much paying attention to our cause but more to my face. He was eager to listen to me and eager to steal little touches, open the door for me here and make me sit on a pillow there, he shielded me from the summer storm when we were outside and saved me the best spot in front of the fireplace. I was swelling with pride and excitement, I wanted to spend every second with him.  
  
And I did. There was no other place to be, how could if he was here?  
  
I had no time for my slow brother and slower sister, I had my eyes and ears and my whole body for Gellert and Gellert only. He came when I most needed him, brilliant and beautiful, he gave me purpose, he filled me with joy and helped me realize that of course I was not meant to become a nanny. He was so sure I am not meant to stay here, natürlich mein liebling. You are destined for greatness by my side.  
  
He told me everything I wanted to hear and more.

Our passion seemed to never reach its peak, we always grew only more hurried and intense. Our plans grew bolder and the future of the wizarding world flourished in our hands and our minds. We spent nights and days in each other's heads playing games we knew nobody else can, shaping the future we will make happen. I realized I will never leave his side and he told me he doesn't plan on letting me even if I wanted to.  
  
I smelled him on my clothes and on my skin, I knew his handwriting as my own and his voice was a precious melody, his accent sending shivers into my belly.

There was no doubt we were the future.


End file.
